fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Kite Meets with Kysthic
Kite, 7:52 PM Kite hunts down her mentor! Sir, 7:53 PM He's at the Cathedral, we'll say. Sir, 7:53 PM It's probably the next day by now, and there's a lot of buzz about what happened at the Arena. Kite, 7:55 PM Kite looks for Kysthic. Sir, 8:01 PM You can find him! Kite, 8:02 PM Kysthic. Do you have a moment? Sir, 8:06 PM Kysthic: Sure thing, kiddo, you hungry? Kite, 8:06 PM … that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I should eat, yes. Sir, 8:08 PM He raises a scaly brow ridge, and becons you to follow him to a cafeteria. Kite, 8:13 PM Kite trots along after him. Kite, 8:15 PM I believe I may be in moral peril. Sir, 8:15 PM Kysthic: ...moral peril? Kite, 8:16 PM Yes. I am concerned. Sir, 8:18 PM Kysthic: Well. Tell me about it, kid. Kite, 8:19 PM I have become embroiled in potential romance. Kite, 8:35 PM … which is concerning. Sir, 8:36 PM Kysthic: Well, all right. Who's the lucky sentient? Sir, 8:37 PM ((Sorry, wasn't sending my messages through.)) Kite, 8:37 PM Cedric Answorn. ... and Barrad Carrick. Sir, 8:39 PM Kysthic: That seems complicated. Kite, 8:40 PM ... not simultaneously. Sir, 8:41 PM Kysthic: I meant more.... mentally and socially complicated. Kite, 8:42 PM ... somewhat. I have not told Answorn yet about Barrad. Sir, 8:56 PM Kysthic: ... Carrick, though? Didn't think he was your type. Kite, 8:57 PM ... why not? Sir, 8:59 PM Kysthic: Well. Granted, that's probably me projecting. Never was a fan of politicians. Sir, 8:59 PM Which is true. Sir, 9:00 PM Kysthic has always had a deeply ingrained distrust of authority that was a bit at odds with his career path. Kite, 9:01 PM His double was appalling. Sir, 9:02 PM Kysthic: You're not wrong there. Kite, 9:03 PM ... he seems fairly appalled by the reflection of himself that it presented and at least intends to become better. Sir, 9:04 PM Kysthic: Well. I approve, in any case, you'd be a good influence. Kite, 9:07 PM Possibly. I am somewhat concerned I may be using them for sex. Kite, 9:07 PM Kite turns bright red, though her expression doesn't really change. Sir, 9:08 PM Kysthic: ... what. Kite, 9:09 PM The... hunger issue. Sir, 9:11 PM Kysthic: ... right, right, but why are you worried about this? You know there are easy alternatives. There's no need to take advantage except for cruelty, and if that were the case I'd book you for an Exorcism. Kite, 9:12 PM I had... waited too long to visit the temple. I was quite hungry. Sir, 9:13 PM Kysthic: Do you regret it? Kite, 9:13 PM ... I am concerned. Apart from the ethical issues, no. Sir, 9:13 PM Kysthic: Then it's fine. Kite, 9:15 PM How can I be certain? Sir, 9:22 PM Kysthic: You learn to trust yourself more. And your gentlemen are not without agency, either. Kite, 9:23 PM That is true. Sir, 9:25 PM Kysthic: They know the score, right? Kite, 9:25 PM ... no. Sir, 9:29 PM Kysthic: ... maybe they should. Kite, 9:30 PM I could not seem to get the words out. Sir, 9:31 PM Kysthic: Well, you'll have more chances. They weren't one night stands, I presume. Kite, 9:32 PM No. Sir, 9:35 PM Kysthic: They need to know. Kite, 9:36 PM I know. Sir, 9:38 PM Kysthic: And you need to not freak out if they're fine with it. Don't convince yourself you're taking advantage of their good natures. Kite, 9:40 PM I am not sure if they will be fine with it. I am not. Sir, 9:44 PM Kysthic: I know, Kite. We all have parts of us we don't like. As long as we don't let them rule us, we'll act according to the best parts of us. Kite, 9:47 PM I did not intend not to tell them. Kite, 9:52 PM I simply could not... say it. Sir, 9:53 PM Kysthic: I know. .... I could always get you Geased. Kite, 9:53 PM That would speak to a weakness of character. Sir, 9:58 PM Kysthic: mostly a joke, but yeah. I think you have this, and I know you do. Kite, 9:59 PM ... I am not so sure. Sir, 10:00 PM Kysthic: I am. Kite, 10:02 PM People are not typically sweet to me. Sir, 10:06 PM Kysthic: ... that seems impossible. Kite, 10:07 PM You are not even typically sweet to me. Kite, 10:08 PM Kite is, of course, teasing, not that anyone else could likely tell. Sir, 10:09 PM Kysthic: I'm not allowed, I'm a mentor. Kite, 10:10 PM Why did you choose me to mentor? Sir, 10:15 PM Kysthic: I had a good feeling about you. Kite, 10:19 PM Kite remembers to smile, and smiles! Sir, 10:23 PM Kysthic: ... that's really all there was to it. I've learned to trust my gut. Kite, 10:25 PM Kite hugs him. It is awkward. Kite, 10:25 PM I will tell them. Sir, 10:28 PM He gives her a pat on the back. "How's your cat?" Kite, 10:28 PM Angry with me for staying out all night. Kite, 10:28 PM Generous application of bacon will result in forgiveness, most likely. Sir, 10:28 PM Kysthic: For what it's worth, that works on me, too. Kite, 10:29 PM Bacon is very good. If cooked sufficiently. Kite, 10:29 PM Kite lets him go. Kite, 10:30 PM I will keep you apprised. Sir, 10:31 PM Kysthic: I'll be by the Unicorn before long. Kite, 10:31 PM Kite nods. Kite, 10:31 PM Kite heads off to go and talk to Answorn!